We Belong Together
by Redwallfreak108
Summary: She runs away from the Feudal Era after seeing him with her...what will he do to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

We Belong Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...I wish

Chapter One: Introduction

Why did this have to always happen to me? My love life was always never successful. I hate him. But no, I can't hate him forever because my love for him outnumbers it. When I saw him with _her_ it just broke my heart and I don't think that I can forgive him this time. It really hurts. At one point, he said that he loved me and he doesn't love her but I find out that he lied to me. I saw them together and they were hugging. I'm not stupid. He probably still thinks of me as a useless shard detector. I thought that jerk changed but now I know that he didn't. Once a jerk, always a jerk. How dare he lie?

"Sis, are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm ok."

"Mom said its dinnertime."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

With that, he left. My little brother cares about me so much. They all do: Mom, Sota, and Gramps. They all do. Shame on me. I'm making them feel so bad when they didn't so anything but I'm punishing them for nothing.

"Kagome."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Please come eat something, sweetie."

"But mom, I'm not hungry."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

'No use dealing with her.' She thought, 'She'll be sad for a while.'

"Ok. Just tell me when you are." She said.

"'k." Kagome answered.

With that said, Mrs. Higurashi walked out of her teenage daughter's room. Kagome was the next one to sigh.

'What's going on with me? Why can't I move on?' she thought.

She walked to her desk and sat down. She had loads of homework. It's been three days since she had left the Feudal Era. Kagome started to talk to herself out loud.

" I wonder how Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are doing. They are probably worried about me. How inconsiderate of me! I should've at least said that I was going home but they probably caught on and maybe they're giving Inuyasha a hard time. I'm never going to forgive that two-timed jerk! I can't believe him. How could he? I gave him my love and he gave me heart break. Stupid! Stupid, stupid me! I'm stupid to think that he loves me and not that dead witch. Oh, how I wish that one lady didn't bring her back. I wish she didn't bring her back from the dead. Why couldn't she stay dead! If they didn't think that they betrayed each other, would they have mated? Would they have stayed together and lived happily ever after?"

Kagome got up from her desk and walked over to her bed. She went under the covers and closed her eyes for a moment but then she heard a voice that she knew very well and got a bit worried……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: We Belong Together

She tried to ignore the voice but she felt that she couldn't. Kagome got up from her bed and looked around her room. There was no one there.

"Was I imagining his voice right now?" Kagome wondered.

She walked to her window and looked outside and there still was not anyone there. Then, she walked back to her bed and sat down.

"This is ridiculous! Why am I hearing his voice all the time! Ugh!"

Kagome turned to her radio and turned the dial. She found the right station and turned the volume up a little bit. She lay back down on her bed and sighed. She really missed the Feudal Era.

"I wonder how everyone is doing."

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard her name on the radio! Kagome got immediately and brought it closer to her.

"Kagome, this is for you, from Inuyasha: "_We Belong Together_" by Mariah Carey, sung by Inuyasha himself!"

"What?"

"I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so. I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go. I didn't know nothing. I was stupid. I was foolish. I was lying to myself."

Did he really mean it? Is he admitting his feelings for me?

"I couldn't fathomed I would ever be without your love, never imagined I'd be sitting her beside myself. Guess I didn't know you. Guess I didn't know me, but I thought I knew everything, I never felt."

Never felt? That's right. You did all the wrongs things like running to Kikyo all the time and got me to forgive you all the time. Does he really mean all of this or is he just saying it to get me to come back. Does he love me?

"The feeling that I'm feeling no that I don't hear your voice or have your touch and kiss your lips cause I don't have a choice. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side right here cause baby when you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back, baby please, cause we belong together!"

"That was Inuyasha singing "_We Belong Together_" by Mariah Carey. Ain't that romantic? Thank you, Inuyasha for expressing your love on the radio. Next, it's _Stick with you_" by the Pussy Cat Dolls."

Kagome placed her radio down trying not to cry. Did he really mean it? She suddenly heard her door open and there stood Inuyasha. She looked at him as he walked towards her.

"Kagome, I love you. Please come back." Inuyasha said.

"I love you, too." Kagome said.

She ran into his arms and cried. Inuyasha just held her and comforted her.

"Don't ever do that again." Kagome said looking up at him.

"I won't." Inuyasha said, smirking and he leaned his face close to hers and they kissed.


End file.
